Kitty
by Friday Queen
Summary: Quinn revient à Lima quelques temps et elle devient jalouse en voyant que Rachel et Kitty sont proches.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Après avoir vu l'épisode 5 de la saison 6 une petite idée m'est venu en tête... Enjoy :D

Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

_**Kitty**_

Quinn se gara devant son ancien lycée le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était là pour quelques jours et avait décidé de faire une petite surprise à Rachel et Kurt qui devait être en train de faire répéter le Glee Club. Elle savait que Sue avait organisé une petite compétition entre les New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline et les Warblers. La veille Rachel lui avait envoyé un texto pour lui dire qu'ils avaient gagné ! Si elle devait être honnête avec elle même elle n'avait pas était si surprise que cela, premièrement parce que c'était Rachel et Kurt qui les entraînaient et deuxièmement parce que c'était Sue qui était le juge et malgré tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire, elle savait que son ancienne coach avait un faible pour le Glee Club.

Elle croisa Kurt dans les couloirs qui parlait avec Blaine. Elle leva discrètement les yeux au ciel parce que sérieusement qui pensaient-ils convaincre ? Comme s'ils allaient rester seulement amis avec tous ces regards... Elle avait l'impression de revoir Santana et Brittany à une certaine époque.

Elle s'arrêta pour leur parler quelques minutes.

" Et comment va Puck ? " Demanda Kurt.

Malgré elle Quinn sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle et Puck... Sur le coup cela lui avait semblait être une bonne idée que se remettre avec lui.. Après tout ils avaient un enfant ensemble et depuis la mort de Finn il avait mûrit. Cependant il n'y avait pas l'étincelle entre eux, c'était juste... Et terriblement plat. C'était un bon gars maintenant, il l'acceptait tel qu'elle était et elle était à peu près sure qu'elle l'avait aimé à un moment mais quand elle voyait Brittany et Santana, Will et Emma, bon Dieu même Kurt et Blaine en ce moment elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas Puck comme elle devrait le faire. D'ailleurs elle devrait appeler par son véritable prénom et pas le surnom qu'il avait au lycée ! Cependant elle avait trop peur de le quitter à nouveau, elle était attachée à lui et elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir... Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle le trouvait au lit avec une autre fille, mais il était fidèle maintenant, elle avait rendu Puck fidèle... C'était tellement frustrant, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de cela ?

" Il va bien. Il est avec sa sœur en ce moment. " Répondit-elle en forçant un sourire.

Kurt et Blaine semblaient trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils se rendirent même pas compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la blonde.

" Super. " Répondit Blaine.

" Oui. Vous savez où est Rachel ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Surement à l'auditorium. " Dit Kurt.

Quinn hocha la tête et laissa l'ex couple. Elle se rendit à l'auditorium en pilote automatique en souriant cependant lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte son sourire vacilla. Sur la scène se trouvait Rachel, aussi belle que jamais, avec Kitty. Personne ne l'avait informé que la cheerleader avait rejoint à nouveau le Glee Club. Elle devrait être heureuse de savoir qu'il y avait un membre de plus cependant la vue de Kitty, qui lui rappelait excessivement une autre version d'elle même, en train de chanter une balade avec Rachel ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Le fait qu'elles se tenaient la main encore moins et quand la chanson se termina dans un câlin, laissant les deux chanteuses avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Quinn crut qu'elle allait exploser.

" Rachel ! " Cria-t-elle.

La brune sursauta dans l'étreinte puis se détacha.

" Quinn. " S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

L'ancienne cheerleader serra les dents tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la scène en voyant la main de Kitty toujours dans celle de Rachel. La lycéenne s'en rendit et lâcha la main de sa professeur en douceur. Rachel, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, sauta de la scène pour rejoindre son amie. Elle s'élança dans ses bras et Quinn soupira de bonheur en sentant le parfum de la diva. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour savourer l'instant avant de croiser le regard le Kitty qui était toujours sur scène. Quinn lui lança un regard noir et elle cacha un sourire dans le cou de Rachel en voyant la lycéenne reculer légèrement.

" Je suis tellement heureuse que tu soit là à nouveau ! " Dit la brune en s'écartant.

" Moi aussi. " Répondit-elle en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

" Pleins de choses se sont passées depuis que vous êtes partis. " Commença Rachel avant de lever les yeux vers la scène. " Kitty est de retour au Glee Club ! "

Quinn serra les dents à nouveau.

" Elle a été d'une grande aide ces derniers temps. " Continua-t-elle en regardant l'élève en souriant.

La chanteuse fut occupée à offrir un sourire à Kitty qu'elle rata le regard contrarié de Quinn, Kitty elle ne le manqua pas.

" C'est génial. " Répondit l'ancienne cheerleader en regardant sa jeune version d'elle même, la voix dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Rachel était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

" Oui ! Il faut que je t'explique tout ça. " Continua-t-elle.

Quinn hocha la tête en souriant.

" Kitty je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. " Dit Rachel.

" Très bien Rachel, on se voit demain alors. "

Quinn regarda Kitty partir avant de se reconcentrer son sur amie.

" Elle t'appelle par ton prénom ? " Demanda-t-elle un peu durement.

Rachel rougit légèrement, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à la blonde.

" Je sais que c'est pas vraiment autorisé mais elle m'a connu avant que je ne sois sa prof. Je ne suis pas vraiment une prof d'ailleurs... Donc quand on est seule je la laisse m'appeler comme elle veut. "

La réponse désinvolte ne fit gère plaisir à Quinn, cependant elle fut distraite par la main de Rachel dans la sienne.

" Et si on allait manger au Breadstix ? On pourrait rattraper ces derniers jours ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Bien sûr ! "

L'ancienne cheerleader se laissa entraîner jusqu'au restaurant par son amie avec joie et tandis qu'ils attendaient leur repas, Rachel lui raconta ce qu'elle avait manqué. Et Quinn s'étrangla quand elle apprit que Sam avait embrassé Rachel ! Depuis quand il était intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que Mercedes ? La blonde écouta la brune lui expliquer sa confusion par rapport au blond qui avait apparemment des trous de mémoires ces derniers temps, le fait qu'il aurait espionné Mr Schue en disant que c'était pour elle et ses doutes sur l'implication de Sue.

Immédiatement Quinn se détendit. Bien sûr que Sue avait quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire... Elle connaissait assez bien Sam pour savoir qu'il était encore amoureux de Mercedes. La blonde décida que le lendemain elle allait rendre visite à son ancien coach pour mettre tout ça au clair.

Puis Rachel se mit à parler de Kitty. Elle expliqua qu'elle était allée la chercher dans les couloirs, soudain la brune se mit à rougir en la regardant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son histoire en faisant de grands gestes. Quinn n'aimait pas la tournure les événements, oh non. Elle n'aimait le fait que Rachel soit si heureuse de pouvoir travailler avec la cheerleader. Un sentiment s'installa progressivement en elle et elle le reconnu instantanément. C'était la jalousie... Oui, elle était jalouse de Kitty.

Quinn mangea rageusement en écoutant Rachel expliquer comment Kitty était arrivée avec un plan pour le Glee Club, comment Kitty avait réussis à crocheter la serrure de Sue, comment Kitty avait réussis à corrompre Becky, comment Kitty ceci, comment Kitty cela...

Oui. La jalousie.

" Tu sais elle me fait penser à toi. " Dit Rachel en souriant.

" Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la cheerleader blonde ? " Répondit-elle brusquement.

La brune fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre.

" Oui, mais aussi parce malgré tout elle aime le Glee Club... Tu aurais dû voir comment elle a tout fait pour gagner et comment elle a prit ma défense. " Répondit Rachel, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Quinn serra sa fourchette dans sa main. Elle allait tuer cette fille.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, la blonde était toujours aussi énervée et voir Puck dans son salon ne la calma pas. Il leva les yeux vers elle en souriant.

" Hey ! Alors comment c'était ce repas avec Rachel ? "

Il eu tout juste le temps de se pencher pour l'embrasser que sa petite amie lui répondit, la voix remplit de colère.

" Kitty est de retour au Glee Club. "

" Vraiment ? C'est génial ! " S'exclama-t-il.

" Oui, c'est ce que dit Rachel aussi... "

Là elle entra dans un long monologue sur Kitty et comment elle était surement en train d'essayer de détruire le Glee Club et Rachel de l'intérieur. Puck la regarda avec de gros yeux puis un sourire triste s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Quinn s'arrêta soudainement en s'en rendant compte.

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Puck soupira et lui prit les mains.

" Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe ? "

" De quoi tu parles ? "

" Quinn... Kitty ne veut pas détruire le Glee Club et encore moins Rachel... "

" Mais... "

" Quinn... Ecoute moi d'accord ? " Répondit-il sérieusement.

Il inspira avant de reprendre.

" Tu es d'accord pour dire que Kitty est essentiellement comme toi ? "

La blonde sera les dents, reconnaissant effectivement qu'il y avait des ressemblances entre elles.

" Et tu es en colère parce qu'elle est proche de Rachel. "

Quinn hocha doucement la tête.

" Tu sais pourquoi ? " Demanda-t-il prudemment.

" Parce que je tiens à Rachel. "

" Oui. Exactement. "

Puck plongea son regard dans le sien et la blonde y vit une certaine tristesse.

" Tu sais je pensais réellement que cette fois ça allait marcher entre nous. "

Le cœur de l'ancienne cheerleader se mit à battre plus vite.

" Puck... "

" Ecoute Quinn, tu es la première fille que j'ai jamais aimé et tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je le fais. "

Quinn allait parler mais il l'empêcha d'un geste.

" Laisse moi finir. Peut-être que dans une autre vie toi et moi ça aurait marché mais on sait très bien pourquoi ça ne marche pas entre nous. A cause de Rachel. "

La blonde sentit les larmes dans ses yeux.

" Je... je suis désolée Puck. "

Quinn savait qu'il était inutile de se mentir. Voir Rachel avec Finn était triste, la savoir avec Brody ou Jesse était exaspérant mais la voir avec Kitty était de la torture parce que c'était se revoir avec elle, revoir ses regrets et ses non dits tout le long du lycée...

La blonde se mit à pleurer en sentant les bras de son, maintenant ancien, petit ami autour d'elle.

" C'est pas grave Quinn. "

" Qu'es... Qu'es ce que tu penses que Finn dirait s'il le savait ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Puck lui sourit sournoisement.

" Je pense qu'il devrait d'abord penser au facteur en vous voyant ensemble."

Quinn le frappa.

" Aïe ! Ahaha. Honnêtement je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il voudrait que vous soyez heureuses toutes les deux. "

Quinn hocha la tête et sécha des dernières larmes.

" Je vais te laisser. " Dit Puck en se levant.

" Je suis désolée Puck. " Répéta-t-elle.

" Moi aussi... Mais je tiens beaucoup à Rachel aussi et s'il a quelqu'un qui peut le rendre heureuse à nouveau je suis assez certain que c'est toi. "

" Tu... Tu crois ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Ouais. Vous avez toujours eu une relation que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Je... Je pensait que c'était derrière vous mais il faut croire que non. "

Quinn lui sourit tristement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

" Merci d'avoir été là pour moi Puck. "

" Toujours. " Répondit-il avant de partir.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que vous avez les même avis que moi ^^

**Chapitre 2**

Quinn se dirigea vers le bureau du principal, qui était maintenant celui de Sue. Elle sourit ironiquement en se disant que son ancien mentor avait réussis à arriver à son but, elle n'en était pas mécontente car elle savait que Sue serait toujours un meilleur principal que Figgins. Elle au moins elle s'inquiétait vraiment de ses élèves, de la plupart du moins.

" Quinn ! " La salua-t-elle. " Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais me voir... "

L'ancienne cheerleader sourit et s'avança pour une étreinte.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? " Demanda Sue une fois qu'elles furent assises.

" Comme tu le sais je suis venue pour relancer le Glee Club avec l'aide de Rachel et Kurt il y a quelques temps. "

" Soit... Ils ont gagné la compétition que j'avais organisé pour les humilier. " Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quinn se mit à rire.

" Je sais. En fait je suis venue te parler de Sam. "

" Je t'écoute. "

La plus jeune sut qu'elle avait touché quelque chose.

" C'est quoi cette histoire avec lui et Rachel, Sue ? "

L'intéressée posa ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers elle.

" Tiens tiens Quinn... Si je ne m'abuse tu n'as donc pas évolué. "

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

" Que... Quoi ? "

" Tu as toujours ce béguin pour Broadway alors. "

Quinn bougea inconfortablement sur son siège.

" Quoi ? Qu'es ce que ? "

Sue sembla réfléchir.

" J'aurais peut être dû m'investir dans le Faberry plutôt que le Klaine... " Murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle même.

" Euh... Sue ? "

Celle-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits.

" Ne t'inquiète pas... J'avais juste hypnotisé Angelina Jolie pour qu'il m'aide à rendre Rachel vulnérable, mais j'ai autre chose à faire maintenant. "

"O..k. " Répondit Quinn, un peu confuse.

Soudain une alarme retentit dans le bureau de Sue.

" Oula, urgence ! Je dois y aller Quinn, ça a été un plaisir de te revoir. "

Sans attendre de réponse la coach se précipita hors de son bureau. Quinn sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Elle entendit la sonnerie quand elle se leva et décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller voir la répétition du Glee Club du jour. Elle trouva Kurt et Rachel près du piano en train de parler tranquillement quand elle arriva.

" Quinn ! " S'exclama la brune en sautillant vers elle.

" Salut ! " Dit Kurt en souriant.

" Hey ! J'étais dans le coin, donc je pensais que je pourrais assister au Glee Club aujourd'hui ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Oui bien sûr avec plaisir. " Répondit immédiatement Rachel.

La blonde sourit et inconsciemment elle se déplaça jusqu'à sa chaise, mais au dernier moment elle décida de prendre une chaise plus à l'écart pour laisser les actuels membres du Glee Club ensemble. Une fois qu'elle fut assise elle croisa le regard de Rachel qui lui sourit, elle eut tout juste le temps de lui rendre son sourire que déjà les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle. Quinn leur adressa un sourire mais quand elle vit Kitty arriver en dernier son sourire se crispa.

Rachel et Kurt introduisirent le sujet de la semaine et parlèrent des sélections qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, mais Quinn était trop occupée à regarder la brune pour réellement écouter ce qu'il se passait.

" Bon es-ce que quelqu'un a une chanson à chanter ? " Demanda Rachel avec espoir.

La blonde sourit légèrement, se souvenant qu'entendre ses amis chanter était surement un de ses moments préférés dans cette salle. Son cœur se brisa un peu quand elle vit que personne ne leva la main immédiatement. Puis elle se rappela que c'était Rachel qui avait l'habitude de toujours avoir une chanson à chanter, lorsque soudain la voix de Kitty interrompit dans ses pensées.

" J'en ai une. "

Rachel rayonna face à elle.

" C'est génial Kitty, on t'écoute. "

Quinn fit de son mieux pour ne pas grogner en voyant la cheerleader se lever pour prendre place. Quinn cru qu'elle allait défaillir en entendant les premiers accords de Never Can Say Goodbye. Elle serra ses poings si fort qu'elle se fit presque saigner, comment Kitty avait-elle l'audace de chanter cette chanson ? C'était l'un des seuls solos qu'elle ait jamais effectué face au Glee Club. Elle était à peu près sure que la cheerleader était au courant de cela mais quand Kitty croisa son regard lors de sa performance, la regardant un peu trop intensément, elle en fut certaine.

" C'était vraiment bien Kitty ! " S'exclama Rachel à la fin de la chanson. " Je ne sais pas si tu le savais mais Quinn l'avait déjà chanté. "

La brune croisa le regard de son amie.

" Ah oui ? Non je ne le savais pas. " Répondit-elle innocemment.

Quinn fusilla Kitty du regard en voyant qu'elle avait l'audace de mentir à Rachel.

" Ce n'est pas vrai grave, c'était un très bon choix et une très belle interprétation. " Dit Rachel en souriant avant de se tourner vers Quinn. " Tu en as pensé quoi Quinn ? "

Tous regards se tournèrent vers elle, Rachel la regardait avec espoir et Kitty avec arrogance. Elle serra les dents, sachant qu'elle était censée être ici pour encourager le nouveau Glee Club. Elle céda donc au regard de la brune.

" C'était bien. " Dit-elle calmement.

Kitty lui sourit et Quinn eut envie de la frapper. La sonnerie retenti à nouveau dans les couloirs du lycée, presque en même temps que son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. La blonde le regarda et vit qu'elle avait un texto de la part de Santana. Elles avaient prévus de se retrouver pour passer la soirée ensemble avec Brittany. Elle leva les yeux vers Rachel, qui était encore en train de parler à Kitty quand son portable vibra à nouveau. Quinn savait que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas arrêter de la harceler.

Quinn n'avait pas revu Santana et Brittany depuis que la latina ait demander à la danseuse de l'épouser et elle devait avouer que ses deux amies lui manquées. Cependant elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Kitty et Rachel toutes les deux. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Elle se leva en soupirant légèrement.

" Je dois y aller, je vais voir Santana et Brittany. " Dit-elle, plus à Rachel qu'à Kurt.

Le chanteur hocha la tête en souriant puis continua de ranger les partitions.

" On se voit bientôt ? " Demanda Rachel avec espoir.

Le cœur de Quinn se mit à battre plus vite quand elle hocha la tête. La blonde posa ensuite son regard sur Kitty qui était toujours à côté de Rachel, peut être un peu trop près d'ailleurs.

" Kitty. " Dit-elle froidement.

" Quinn. " Lui répondit-elle de la même façon.

Le téléphone de Quinn vibra à nouveau dans sa main. Elle fit un dernier signe de tête à Rachel avant de partir. Une fois qu'elle fut à la porte, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir si la brune la regardait, mais elle était dos à elle toujours en train de parler à Kitty. Quinn croisa le regard de l'autre blonde avant de partir, légèrement énervée.

Quand elle retrouva ces deux amies, le principal sujet de conversation fut la planification de leur futur mariage, où Santana lui annonça que sa grand-mère avait repris contact avec elle pour s'excuser de sa réaction antérieure.

" C'est extraordinaire Santana, je suis heureuse pour toi. " Dit-elle.

Elle vit sa meilleure amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux, elle aussi très heureuse de pouvoir retrouver sa grand-mère qu'elle chérissait tant. Sans hésiter elle se pencha vers la latina pour la prendre dans ses bras.

" Merci Quinn. "

La blonde sourit tandis que Brittany se joignit au câlin en passant ces bras autour des deux autres jeunes femmes. Une fois l'étreinte finit, Santana la regarda avec les yeux légèrement humide et un peu gênée.

" J'ai quelque chose à te demander aussi. "

La blonde hocha la tête pour l'inciter à continuer, cependant elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite espérant comprendre ce que Santana voulait lui demander.

" Donc... Euh... Toi et moi on a toujours eut une amitié bien particulière. " Commença-t-elle.

Quinn lui sourit.

"... Et pour rien au monde je ne changerais tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous avant... "

Malgré elle, l'ancienne cheerleader repensa au (non)mariage de Will et Emma où elles avaient finit dans une chambre d'hôtel et elle se mit à rougir.

" Ouais... Même ça. " Dit Santana en lui lança un clin d'œil.

Quinn jeta un regard vers Brittany pour voir sa réaction, mais la danseuse les regardait avec bonheur.

" Je n'ai jamais été vraiment douée pour les effusions de sentiments mais tu es une des personnes les plus importante de ma vie, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi parce que je te considère comme ma meilleure amie, et je sais déjà que notre mariage serait remplit de membres du Glee Club qui vont chanter à chaque occasions mais j'aimerai que toi et toi seule soit ma demoiselle d'honneur et témoin. " Dit Santana avant de reprendre son souffle, les joues légèrement rouges.

" Oh mon Dieu oui ! " Répondit précipitamment la blonde avant de se jeter une seconde fois dans les bras de la latina.

Cette fois ci Brittany resta en retrait à regarder les deux anciennes cheerleaders se prendre dans les bras avec force.

" Bien, maintenant que c'est fait parlons d'autre chose ! " S'exclama Santana, les yeux rouges en sortant de l'étreinte.

" J'ai quitté Puck. " Annonça Quinn.

" Quoi ? " Répondit la brune, surprise.

" J'ai quitté Puck. " Répéta-t-elle.

" Oui, j'avais entendu la première fois, mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous étiez bien ensemble. "

" Puck est... Oui, c'était bien mais j'étais avec lui pour les mauvais raisons... " Répondit-elle.

" Çà veut dire que tu vas être avec Rachel maintenant ? " Demanda innocemment Brittany.

" Quoi ? " Dirent Santana et Quinn à l'unisson.

" Comment tu le sais ? " Ajouta la blonde.

Santana se tourna vers elle brusquement.

" Attendez quoi ? Rachel ? J'ai raté un épisode là... "

Soudain la latina écarquilla les yeux.

" Oh mon Dieu... J'ai... OH MON DIEU... " ! S'exclama-t-elle.

" Euh... San ? " Demanda timidement Quinn.

" Comment j'ai pu rater ça ? " Continua-t-elle, presque plus pour elle même. " J'étais... Mon Dieu... Mon gaydar a dû tomber en panne c'est pas possible. "

Quinn regarda la meilleure amie en levant un sourcil.

" C'est bon, tu as finit ? "

Santana se mit à rire avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur son canapé, rapidement suivit par Brittany.

" Allez raconte, comment c'est arrivé ? "

Quinn ouvrit la bouche mais ne su par où commencer.

" Kitty. " Grogna-t-elle.

" Quoi ? " Demanda Santana.

" Elle est de retour au Glee Club. "

" Ah... Et bien c'est bien non ? "

Soudain les yeux de la latina brillèrent.

" Quinn... Tu es jalouse d'elle ? Parce qu'elle est une mini toi et qu'elle reste avec Rachel ? "

Elle se mit à rire.

" Ouais, mon gaydar est carrément cassé ! " Ajouta-t-elle avant de rire à nouveau.

" Elle a chanté Never Can Say Goodbye aujourd'hui ! Et c'est MA chanson, en plus elle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder... Et elle fait les yeux doux à Rachel tout le temps ! Rachel ne jure plus que part elle ! " S'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grand gestes dans le salon des Lopez. " Oh Quinn si tu savais, Kitty a réussit à s'introduire dans le bureau de Sue et elle a réussit à faire en sorte qu'on gagne face aux Warblers et aux Vocals Adrénalines... " Ajouta-t-elle en imitant la brune.

Santana et Brittany regardèrent leur amie leur raconter toute sa frustration qu'elle ressentait par rapport à la jeune cheerleader.

" Wahou. " Dit doucement la latina à la fin du monologue de la blonde. " Tu en pinces dur pour elle hein ? "

Quinn soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés.

" Ouais. "

" Et encore tu l'as jamais embrassé ! " Dit Brittany en souriant. " Elle embrasse très bien Rachel. "

La blonde allait lancer un regard noir à la danseuse quand la latina interrompit.

" Ouais, c'est sur. "

" Attendez... Quoi ? Vous avez embrassé Rachel ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? "

" On avait le même cours de danse au lycée. " Commença Brittany. " Et je voulais avoir embrasser tout le monde, donc un jour dans les vestiaires je lui ait demandé si elle voulait bien faire partie de ma liste et elle a accepté. ''

La blonde sourit.

" Elle est définitivement dans mon top 5. La première place étant Santana bien sûr. " Dit-elle en regardant sa future femme avec amour.

" Tu es ma première place toi aussi. " Lui répondit-elle avant de se pencher un baiser.

" Et toi Santana ? " Demanda Quinn en croisant les bras. " Quand es-ce que tu l'as embrassé ? "

La latina ricana devant l'air jaloux de sa meilleure amie.

" C'était après ma rupture avec Brit. "

Santana jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa petite amie, mais celle ci l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant.

" J'étais allée à New York pour penser à autre chose. On avait pas mal bu ce soir là, je ne me souviens pas de tout pour être honnête mais je qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler... Elle ne se taisait pas et... Sa bouche... J'étais tellement saoule que je ne faisait que la regarder en me demandant comment j'allais faire pour qu'elle se taise. Et apparemment j'avais décidé que l'embrasser était la meilleure solution ce soir là. "

Quinn serra les dents en voyant le sourire de sa meilleure amie.

" Et après l'avoir embrasser, je peux te dire que je comprend pour Blaine a douté de sa sexualité à sa soirée quand on été au lycée ! "

Quinn croisa les bras, contrariée que ses deux amies ait embrassé la jolie brune quand soudain Brittany se leva pour lui faire un câlin.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu vas l'embrasser. Je ne suis sure qu'elle n'attend que ça. " Lui dit-elle gentiment.

L'ancienne cheerleader se détendit dans les bras de la danseuse.

" Tu crois ? "

" Oui, j'en suis sure. "

" Ouais Quinn, tu peux faire confiance à Brit pour ce genre de truc. " Ajouta Santana en regardant sa future femme avec affection.

Malgré la jalousie de savoir que ses deux amis aient déjà embrassé Rachel, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant se regarder avec amour. Brittany avait raison, maintenant c'était à elle d'embrasser la belle brune, il fallait maintenant qu'elle réfléchisse à comment s'y prendre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quinn arriva tranquillement jusqu'à l'auditorium où elle savait qu'elle allait trouver Rachel. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en se souvenant que c'était à peu près toujours l'endroit où aller quand on voulait trouver la brune quand on était à McKinley. Elle décida de passer par les coulisses pour surprendre Rachel, cependant quand elle s'approcha de la scène elle entendit deux voix, celle de la jeune femme qu'elle cherchait... la voix de la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir : Kitty.

Elle vit qu'elles étaient assises face au piano noir, de là où elle se trouvait Quinn pouvait voir que Kitty avait les yeux rouges cependant ce ne fut pas cela qui l'interpella le plus. C'était le fait qu'elle ait sa tête blottit dans le cou de Rachel et que celle-ci avait son bras autour des épaules de la cheerleader. Il semblait qu'elle était en train de la consoler.

« C'est juste que c'est dur parfois. » Dit doucement Kitty.

Rachel eut une expression triste et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

« Je peux comprendre. »

Quinn serra les dents en se demandant pourquoi la cheerleader était toujours avec Rachel quand elle voulait la voir. Elle avait des supers pouvoirs ou quoi ? Une petite part d'elle se demanda tout de même pourquoi la lycéenne était triste. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle était venue voir Rachel pour en parler et sa jalousie remonta à la surface.

Ses pensées furent interrompu par le son du piano et elle vit que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient détachées l'une de l'autre. Kitty regarda la brune impressionnée.

« Tu sais jouer au piano aussi ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, en la taquinant légèrement.

Quinn vit son amie rougir puis pousser doucement l'épaule de Kitty avec la sienne. L'ancienne cheerleader serra les points en conséquence, n'aimait pas ces attitudes entre les deux chanteuses.

« Je ne joue pas très bien. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Et tu est perfectionniste. » Ajouta Kitty.

Rachel hocha la tête tandis que Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Oui Rachel est une perfectionniste, tout le monde le savait, elle voulait une médaille pour sa trouvaille ?

Le piano résonna à nouveau dans l'auditorium sous les doigts de Rachel puis elle commença à chanter. Quinn reporta son attention sur la chanteuse, se rendant compte qu'elle ne se lassait pas de l'entendre. Elle vit la brune faire un signe à Kitty pour qu'elle chante à son tour, ce qu'elle fit doucement. Cependant elle s'arrêta brusquement, faisant stopper Rachel aussi.

« Je n'arriva pas à... »

Quinn ricana en voyant que l'autre blonde s'était plantée dans la chanson, mais son sourire s'estompa quand Rachel lui sourit.

« Tu as une très belle voix Kitty, il te fait juste la travailler. Je vais t'aider. » Dit-elle en se levant et en tendant la main vers celle de la cheerleader.

Rache lui dit faire quelques exercices de respiration puis elle prit à nouveau la main de la blonde pour l'amener à son ventre.

« Sens quand je chante. » Lui dit-elle.

Quinn serra les dents en voyant la main de Kitty posée sur le ventre de Rachel, avec sa propre sur la sienne. Ce fut presque pire quand la brune posa sa main sur le ventre de la cheerleader pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs. Elle savait que c'était juste des exercices classiques de chant, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas voir les mains de la lycéenne sur la brune.

Le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone les interrompit.

« Oh ! C'est moi, je dois y aller. » Dit Kitty en se déplaçant vers son sac.

« D'accord. On se voit demain alors. » Répondit Rachel en souriant.

La cheerleader hocha la tête avant de quitter l'auditorium, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Quinn. Celle-ci regarda Rachel se rasseoir face au piano et laisser des doigts parcourir les touches. Elle sourit en la voyant enfin seule, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de la scène.

« Salut Rachel ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

« Quinn. » Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

La blonde vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le banc.

« Toujours à l'auditorium hein ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui... C'est un repère, j'aime venir ici pour me ressourcer. » Dit-elle doucement.

Quinn hocha la tête et se demanda pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas qu'elle était là avec Kitty, puis elle se demanda si elles étaient venu ici ensemble ou si c'était la cheerleader qui l'avait rejoint.

Elle regarda le piano, soudain elle remercia son père pour l'avoir forcé à prendre des cours de piano pendant presque sept ans. La blonde laissa ses doigts parcourir les touches délicatement et elle sentit le regard de la brune sur elle.

« Tu sais jouer du piano ? »

Le ton de Rachel reflétait son émerveillement.

« Ouais. » répondit-elle d'un air détaché, alors qu'en réalité son orgueil était à son apogée.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Blaine est un meilleur joueur que moi et je préfère chanter. »

« Alors vas y. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils et vit Rachel rougir.

« Quoi ? »

« Chante moi une chanson... S'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle, les joues toujours rouges.

Quinn sourit choisit une chanson qu'elle savait bien jouer, après tout elle voulait impressionner Rachel, avant de chanter tout en jouant du piano. Elle s'attendit à ce que la brune la rejoigne à un certain moment dans la chanson, mais elle se contenta de l'écouter avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« C'était magnifique Quinn. » Dit-elle alors que les dernières notes résonnaient dans l'auditorium.

« Merci. »

Les deux anciennes lycéennes se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Rachel ne se lève.

« On devrait y aller. »

Quinn hocha la tête et la suivit hors du bâtiment, cependant elle se rendit compte que la brune était étrangement silencieuse.

« Tout bien Rachel ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elles furent sur le parking du lycée.

La chanteuse baissa les yeux. La blonde fronça les sourcils et lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

« Rachel ? »

Celle ci se pencha légèrement sur elle.

« C'est mes papas... Ils sont en train de divorcer. »

Quinn ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait déjà rencontrer les deux hommes et elle avait toujours vu en eux un couple heureux, leur divorce fut une surprise pour elle. Cependant le visage triste de son amie était le pire dans toute cette histoire.

« Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, je n'ai pas vu que ça n'allait plus entre eux. J'étais tellement occupée à faire ma vie et à déprimer. » Continua-t-elle, la voix fragile. « Je me sens tellement coupable, je n'ai pas été là pour eux alors qu'ils ont toujours été là pour moi... Et... Et... Et si c'était ma faute... »

Des sanglots la firent taire. Sans hésitation Quinn attira son amie dans un câlin.

« Rachel, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Les bras de la brune se refermèrent sur elle.

« Ce qu'il se passe entre les parents n'est pas de la faute des enfants. »

Quinn, ayant légèrement l'avantage de la taille, posa sa tête sur celle de Rachel.

« Parfois des couples se séparent, ainsi va la vie. »

« Comme toi et Puck ? »

La blonde flancha quelques secondes, se demandant comment la brune était au courant, puis elle rappela que depuis qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble Santana était proche de Kurt et Rachel...

« Oui, comme Puck et moi. »

« Désolée de parler de ça maintenant. » Répondit-elle.

Quinn sourit légèrement soudain elle vit Kitty au loin qui marchait jusqu'à sa voiture. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Quinn sera Rachel plus fort contre elle, comme pour montrer à la cheerleader que c'était à elle que la brune se confiait.

« Ça va. » Murmura-t-elle, sans lâcher Kitty du regard.

La lycéenne la garda le contact quelques instants avant de rentrer dans sa voiture.

« Tu veux venir manger chez moi ce soir ? Ma mère est chez ma sœur pour la semaine. » Demanda la blonde quand Rachel se détacha d'elle.

Les yeux rouges la brune hocha la tête.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Le sourire de Quinn était encore plus grand puis elle accompagna la chanteuse jusqu'à sa voiture.

Quinn se précipita vers sa porte deux heures plus tard en entendant sonner. Elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver Rachel de l'autre côté, une bouteille de vin à la main. Elle oublia presque de respirer quand la brune enleva sa veste, montrant sa robe noire moulante. Ils étaient loin les chandails animaux et les chaussettes hautes, quoi que si elle devait être honnête, elle avait un peu faible pour ces dernières. Elle laissa son regard errer sur Rachel peut être un peu trop longtemps, mais la chanteuse était si belle ce soir qu'elle ne put faire autrement. Elle inspira en sentant le parfum de la brune quand elle la salua avec un bref câlin puis elle la conduisit jusqu'au salon où la table était dressée.

« Quinn... Il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal ! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la belle vaisselle sur la table.

« J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi. »

Rachel rougit en marmonnant des excuses, Quinn lui sourit en posant la bouteille qu'elle avait amené sur la table.

« Au moins on aura une jolie table car j'ai cuisiné végétalien. Je ne suis pas sure de ce que ça va donner... J'espère que ça sera bon. »

La brune eut les yeux qui se mirent à briller.

« Quinn... »

Celle-ci secoua la tête pour interrompre.

« Je vais chercher un tire bouchon, installe toi. »

« Tu ne veux pas d'aide ? »

« Ça ira, merci. » Répondit-elle en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine.

Le repas se passa bien et Quinn fut rassurer de voir Rachel manger son plat, signe qu'elle avait plutôt réussit à cuisiner pour elle. Les deux amies parlèrent et Quinn fut essentiellement le centre des conversations, elle expliqua à Rachel comment cela se passait pour elle à Yale, pourquoi elle savait jouer au piano et pourquoi elle avait quitté Puck... Enfin... elle laissa de côté le fait qu'elle était intéressée par elle. La blonde réussit à faire en sorte qu'elles parlent de Glee sans trop mentionner Kitty. Elle avait aussi envie d'aborder le sujet de Broadway et New York avec elle, mais elle sentait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour la diva.

La soirée fut parfaite aux yeux de la blonde, surtout en voyant Rachel sourire, la faisant oublier ses problèmes. Elles finirent assises sur le canapé, Quinn expliquant à la brune que Sam avait été hypnotisé par Sue et par conséquent qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

« C'est un soulagement. » Confia-t-elle. « J'aime bien Sam mais... Pas comme ça. »

Quinn lui sourit, regard Rachel bayer et poser sa tête contre le canapé.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, mais je pense que je vais y aller. »

« Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux. » Répondit-elle rapidement.

Les joues de la blonde se tintèrent légèrement de rouge.

« On pourrait faire une soirée pyjama, comme au lycée. »

Rachel lui sourit nostalgiquement.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de soirée pyjamas avec toi. »

« Justement, c'est l'occasion. »

« J'aimerais, mais demain matin je vois mon père... »

« Oh, je... Je comprend. »

« Une autre fois ? » Demanda la brune avec espoir.

« Bien sûr. »

Rachel se leva, rapidement suivit par Quinn. La blonde lui tendit sa veste et l'aida à l'habiller en silence. La brune la regarda intensément et Quinn se demanda si elle devait l'embrasser. Après tout ce soir était un rencard parfait, un baiser pourrait clôturer la soirée en beauté.

« Merci encore pour ce soir. » Dit la brune.

Quinn hocha la tête, ne faisant pas totalement confiance en sa voix. Rachel se pencha sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La blonde l'attira contre elle en laissant sa tête tomber sur le cou de la chanteuse. Quand elles se séparèrent Rachel déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Quinn. Celle-ci lui sourit, les yeux brillants puis la brune se détacha complètement d'elle.

Quinn, toujours sur un nuage, ouvrit la porte de chez elle.

« Tu m'envoie un texto quand tu es arrivée chez toi ? »

Rachel hocha la tête et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de partir dans sa voiture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quinn s'approcha des gradins et soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que Rachel y était bel et bien. Cette dernière leva les yeux des cheerleaders qui étaient en train de s'entraîner et lui sourit en se levant.

" Quinn ! Comment tu m'as trouvé ? "

" Tu n'étais pas dans la salle de chant, ni à l'auditorium... Donc c'était ma troisième possibilité. " Répondit-elle en s'essayant à ses côtés. " Je me souviens que tu venais voir les entraînements quand j'étais cheerleader. "

Rachel rougit légèrement.

" Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais vu. "

La blonde lui sourit et eut envie de lui dire qu'elle la voyait tout le temps, mais décida que c'était trop clichée même pour Rachel.

" Donc pourquoi tu es ici ? "

" J'aime bien les regarder s'entraîner, elles sont vraiment bonnes. Autant que je déteste Sue mais on ne peut pas lui enlever qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait avec ses filles. "

Quinn hocha la tête et regarda ses cheerleaders faire des pirouettes.

" Et puis... Ne le dit à personne... Mais des fois je m'inspire de leurs mouvements pour les chorégraphies du Glee Club. " Lui dit-elle d'un air conspirateur.

Quinn s'approcha d'elle avec même air, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi Rachel. "

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et elle jura que son amie rougit légèrement avant de retourner son attention sur le terrain.

" Kitty a prit ta place en haut de la pyramide. " Annonça Rachel.

L'ancienne cheerleader serra les dents, pourquoi elle pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui parler de Kitty ?

" Elle est vraiment bonne tu sais. " Continua la brune en gardant les yeux sur le terrain.

" Hum. "

" Ouais. " Dit-elle en se tournant vers elle. " Presque aussi bonne que toi. "

" Presque ? " Répéta-t-elle, avec un légère touche d'arrogance.

" Oui presque. Tu as toujours eu ce petit truc en plus. Je suis sure que c'est pour ça que Sue ne pouvait pas te laisser hors de l'équipe de trop longtemps. "

Quinn regarda son amie avec fierté. Oui, c'était vrai qu'elle était bonne au cheerleading. Elle sourit et s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, sans la moindre modestie mais ses pensées furent interrompues par Rachel qui se leva, du coin de l'œil elle vit que l'entrainement était finit.

" Ah Kitty. " Dit-elle en voyant que la blonde lui faisait signe.

Quinn soupira en suivant la brune qui allait à la rencontre de Kitty. Cette dernière croisa son regard un bref instant.

" Quinn. "

" Kitty. " Répondit-elle.

Rachel les regarda toutes les deux puis reporta son attention sur la cheerleader.

" Tu voulais me parler ? "

" Oui ! J'ai trouvé un nouveau membre pour les New Directions. "

Quinn savait qu'elle devait être heureuse de cette nouvelle, mais égoïstement elle ne l'était pas. Surtout quand elle vit Rachel bondir de joie.

" Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial. C'est qui ? "

" Ma partenaire de classe en histoire. " Répondit-elle fièrement, croisant à nouveau le regard de Quinn. " Elle va venir au Glee Club aujourd'hui. "

La brune bondit à nouveau et s'avança de la lycéenne. Quinn savait que la chanteuse voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais avec le reste de l'équipe de cheerleading derrière elle et Sue, elle se retint.

" Merci Kitty ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi. "

La cheerleader lui sourit et planta son regard dans le sien.

" C'est normal. " Répondit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Rachel.

Quinn vit rouge et s'avança vers elles.

" Kitty tu devrais aller te doucher, le coach te regardes. "

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, puisque Sue était occupée à ranger son mégaphone en parlant à Becky, mais il fallait qu'elles les séparent.

" Oh oui. J'y vais. A toute à l'heure Rachel. " Dit Kitty en la saluant légèrement de la main.

" A toute à l'heure. " Répondit la brune, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Quinn fit de son mieux pour garder une expression normal, même si elle bouillait de l'intérieur.

" Tu as entendu ça Quinn ? Un membre de plus ! C'est génial. "

" Ouais... C'est génial. "

Sa réponse n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle aurait dû l'être, cependant Rachel ne s'en rendit pas compte car elle était trop occupé à être heureuse.

" Je suis vraiment contente que Kitty ait à nouveau rejoint le Glee Club, s'il est toujours en vie à présent c'est surtout grâce à elle... "

Quinn serra les dents en marchant avec la brune, obligée d'écouter à nouveau l'éloge de Kitty. Son secours arriva sous la forme de Sam.

" Hey Sam ! " S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant.

" Quinn, Rachel salut ! "

" On allait à la salle de chant, tu nous accompagne ? " Demanda l'ancienne cheerleader.

Rachel fronça légèrement les sourcils mais sourit au blond. Soudain Quinn se rappela que ses deux amis s'étaient embrassés quelques jours plus tôt. Elle regarda Sam qui accepta en souriant, puis il leur fit une imitation de Sean Connery. Elles rirent toutes les deux par politesse plus que par réel amusement. Quinn en fut rassurée, elle avait déjà à se battre avec Kitty pour le cœur de Rachel, elle ne voulait pas avoir un troisième compétiteur. Car oui, pour elle s'était une compétition. Heureusement Sam leur parla de Mercedes les yeux légèrement vitreux et la brune le regarda avec compréhension. Oui, Sam était définitivement hors course.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé, Kitty arriva pour la leçon du Glee Club avec une nouvelle recrue et à la plus grande joie de tous, presque tous, cette nouvelle recrue qui se présenta comme Hannah avait amené son meilleur ami Jason. Le Glee Club comptait donc maintenant sept membres. Quinn regarda Rachel qui rayonnait de joie et elle aurait beaucoup apprécié le spectacle si cette joie n'était due en grande partie à Kitty.

Les deux nouveaux membres chantèrent une chanson pour s'introduire. Quinn remarqua que Hannah avait une belle voix et elle espérait secrètement qu'elle allait prendre tout les solos de Kitty pour les années à venir...

Le lendemain Quinn passa sa journée avec Brittany et Santana qui étaient en train d'organiser leur futur mariage.

" Tiens, la liste des invités. " Dit lui la latina en lui tendant une feuille.

Elle parcourue la liste remplit de nom et tiqua en voyant celui d'une certaine lycéenne.

" Kitty ? "

Santana haussa les épaules.

" Britt l'aime bien, elles ont passé presque un an ensemble au lycée et maintenant elle fait partie du Glee Club. "

Quinn sera si fort la liste dans sa main qu'elle se froissa légèrement. En le voyant sa meilleure amie se mit à rire.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupée du plan de table. Elle n'est pas à la table avec Rachel. "

La blonde se détendit légèrement.

" J'ai mit Rachel à côté de Kurt et toi. "

Elle allait parler quand la brune lui coupa la parole.

" Pas besoin de me remercier. " Dit-elle avec arrogance.

Quinn sourit et la gifla avec la liste. Santana grogna tandis que le téléphone de la blonde se mit à vibrer sur la table.

" Putain encore ? "

" Tais toi San. " L'avertie Quinn.

" Vous vous êtes envoyez des textos toute l'après midi ! Tu es sure que nous n'êtes pas déjà ensemble ? "

" Elle s'ennuie... "

" Ouais ouais... Bah va la voir ça sera plus simple. "

" Mais j'ai... "

" C'est bon, on fait à peut près tout ce qu'on avait prévue de faire. Va rejoindre ton grand amour. "

Quinn la gifla avec la feuille une seconde fois et Santana se mit à rire.

" Embrasse la à lui faire voir des Quinnie partout autour d'elle. " Dit la latina comme guise d'au revoir.

Pour toute réponse la blonde claqua la porte d'entrée, mais elle devait avouer que se n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Quand elle arriva à son ancien lycée elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Rachel, sachant qu'elle allait la trouver ici. Kitty par contre, comme à chaque fois, ne faisait pas partie du plan. La cheerleader était assise sur la chaise face au bureau de la brune. Rachel lui parlait avec animation, une partition à la main.

" Salut. " S'annonça-t-elle.

" Quinn ! " Répondit Rachel en lui souriant. " Je croyais que tu étais avec Santana et Brittany. "

" Je voulais te faire une surprise. " Dit-elle, sans accorder le moindre regard à Kitty.

" Bien, je vais vous laisser toutes les deux alors. " Dit la lycéenne.

Elle se leva et prit la partition que lui tendait Rachel.

" A toute à l'heure. "

" A toute à l'heure. " Répondit la brune.

Rachel lui sourit puis Kitty se retourna pour partir et à la plus grand horreur de Quinn les yeux de la brune se posèrent sur les fesses de la cheerleader en uniforme, ses yeux y restèrent une... deux... trois... quatre secondes. Quatre putain de secondes ! D'accord, ces jupes étaient courtes et le cheerleading rendait les fesses de toutes les filles superbes mais pourquoi Rachel avait-elle eut besoin de le vérifier ? Surtout en sa présence ? Quinn écarquilla les yeux, attendez... Rachel regardait-elle souvent les fesses de Kitty ?

Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre à toute vitesse, elle était en train de perdre du terrain...

Rachel reporta ton attention sur elle et se mit à rougir en voyant l'air mécontent de Quinn. Habituellement elle aimait quand elle faisait rougir la brune, mais cette fois ci était un des rares cas où elle aurait préféré éviter. Rachel baissa légèrement les yeux et ils se posèrent sur son décolleté ils y restèrent un trop longtemps pour ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme un regard amical mais malheureusement moins longtemps que ce qu'avait eu droit les fesses de Kitty.

Bon, au moins Rachel aimait les filles c'était déjà ça de gagné.

" Donc Quinn, que puis-je faire pour toi ? " Dit-elle, la voix légèrement rauque.

La blonde s'approcha du bureau et laissa ses doigts glisser contre la surface. Les deux de Rachel tombèrent sur les doigts, ses joues encore rouges. Cette fois-ci Quinn sourit.

" D'après tes textos tu t'ennuyais à mourir. Je suis venue te sauver. "

Rachel détacha son regard des doigts de Quinn et rit nerveusement.

" Merci Quinn. "

Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux, la regardant intensément.

" Kitty est venue me faire une petite distraction aussi, ça devait vraiment se voir. "

Quinn fit un bruit dans sa gorge à la mention de la lycéenne et s'approcha à nouveau du bureau, faisant encore glisser sensuellement ses doigts. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse oublier la lycéenne sans intérêt.

" Ma mère rentre demain dans l'après-midi. Donc je me disais que ce soir on pourrait faire cette fameuse soirée pyjama toi et moi. " Proposa-t-elle, la voix basse flirtant légèrement.

Rachel avala sa salive, laissant ses yeux tomber quelques instants sur les doigts de la l'ancienne cheerleader.

" Toi et... Euh... Oui... Oui ce soir ça serait bien. "

" Super. "

Quinn continuait de regarder la brune et pouvait sentir la tension le petit bureau.

" Donc, où est Kurt ? " Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

La tension se brisa instantanément. Rachel sourit avant de parler de son meilleur ami qui était en train d'essayer de récupérer discrètement Blaine. Quinn s'assit sur le siège qu'avait occupé Kitty quelques minutes auparavant et écouta la chanteuse parler du jeune homme. Elles parlèrent de l'ancien couple jusqu'à ce que Kurt n'arrive. Puis les deux co directeurs du Glee Club répétèrent une chanson pour faire devant les élèves une heure plus tard.

Quinn les regarda s'entraîner, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Les deux chanteurs étaient si parfait ensemble, même sans aucune répétition. La blonde se demanda si elle pouvait faire un duo avec Rachel pour le Glee Club. Après tout elle n'en avait jamais fait qu'un seul et maintenant elle regrettait cela. D'autant plus que Kitty et Rachel en avait déjà fait un aussi... Ouais, la jalousie était toujours présente.

Les membres du nouveau Glee Club arrivèrent à l'heure et Quinn garda son attention sur Rachel et une certaine cheerleader.

" Merci à vous tous de votre attention. On se voit dimanche pour ceux qui veulent. " Annonça Rachel à la fin du Glee Club.

Quinn fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son amie.

" Dimanche ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Les Warblers donnent une représentation, nous sommes invités à venir les voir. " Répondit Kurt en souriant.

La blonde hocha la tête quand Kitty passa près d'elle.

" A dimanche ! "

" A dimanche. " Lui répondirent Kurt et Rachel en souriant.

Elle essaya de voir si son amie posait encore son regard sur les fesses de Kitty mais elle fut heureuse de constater que se ne fut pas le cas. Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit pour la soirée pyjama qu'elle avait prévu avec la brune.

Quinn se mit à sourire en voyant Kurt et Rachel parler tranquillement... Oui... Elle avait une idée...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quinn sourit en lissant sa jupe quand elle entendit Rachel frapper à sa porte. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir, appréciant le fait qu'elle rentrait encore bien dans sa tenue de cheerleader. Puis elle partie en courant jusqu'à sa porte, essayant de paraître surprise.

" Rachel ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt... "

C'était un mensonge bien sûr car la brune était tout le temps en avance.

" Oh... Je... "

Les mots de Rachel moururent dans sa gorge quand elle vit son amie habillée en cheerleader comme au lycée. Quinn lui sourit et essaya de paraître gênée.

" Je suis tombée dessus en faisant du rangement dans ma chambre, je voulais juste voir si elle m'allait bien encore. Je vais me changer, j'arrive. "

La chanteuse hocha la tête sans détacher son regard de Quinn, elle laissa les yeux se poser sur sa poitrine puis ses abdos. Ouais, elle était fière d'avoir toujours ces abdos et au regard appréciateur de la brune elle aimait aussi.

" Elle te va toujours c'est sur. " Murmura la chanteuse.

La blonde fit entrer Rachel en souriant puis se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, en faisant bouger ses hanches un peu plus que nécessaire. Quinn jeta un coup d'œil dans son miroir et fut heureuse de constater que les yeux de Rachel était en train de fixer ses fesses tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Prend ça Kitty ! Se dit-elle en souriant.

Après s'être changée pour une tenue plus appropriée elle rejoignit Rachel qui l'attendait dans le salon.

" J'ai commandé des pizzas. " Annonça-t-elle.

La brune sursauta légèrement puis se tourna vers elle, laissant ses yeux errer doucement sur elle.

" Éléments incontournable d'une bonne soirée pyjama. " Ajouta-t-elle.

" Très bien. "

Quinn prit la pile de DVD qu'elle avait préparé pour la soirée et les tendit à Rachel.

" Tu veux boire quelque chose pendant que tu choisis ce qu'on va regarder ce soir ? "

" Oh, un jus ça ira très bien merci. "

La blonde hocha la tête et partie préparer leurs boissons, fredonnant légèrement. Les pizzas arrivèrent pendant qu'elles étaient en train de choisir les films de la soirée.

" Donc on est d'accord, ce soir c'est sélection Disney ? " Demanda Quinn.

" Ouais... J'ai besoin de voir des histoires qui finissent bien. "

L'ancienne cheerleader grimaça en mettant Aladdin.

" Rachel, ton histoire n'est pas terminé. On est juste au moment du film où ça va moins bien, mais c'est pour repartir de plus belle. " Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

" Tu crois ? " Demanda la brune, la voix légèrement cassée.

" J'en suis sure. Tu es destinée à retourner à New York et sur les planches de Broadway. "

Rachel posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Quinn qui l'attira dans un câlin.

" Tu as toujours cru en moi. " Chuchota-t-elle.

" Je crois toujours en toi. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que tu es extraordinaire. "

" Je n'en suis plus si sure. "

" Moi oui. "

" J'ai peur d'y retourner. " Avoua-t-elle doucement.

" C'est normal, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'y retournas pas. "

Rachel hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux.

" Merci Quinn. "

" Toujours. "

La brune se cala encore plus dans les bras de son amie puis reporta son attention au film. Elles chantèrent toutes les chansons du film ensemble, remontant le moral de Rachel pour la soirée.

" J'avais oublié combien j'aimais chanter avec toi. " Avoua Quinn.

" C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? On aurai pu faire tellement de duos toutes les deux... J'ai toujours voulu en refaire après I Feel Pretty. " Dit la chanteuse en se tournant vers elle.

" Pour être honnête tu m'intimidais, je suis très loin de ton niveau. "

" Mais ta voix est magnifique. "

" Elle est faible... "

" Je ne trouve pas. " Répondit Rachel avec entrain.

" Merci. "

Elles reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur la télévision.

La tête contre celle de la brune, Quinn pouvait voir que son amie était en train de s'endormir. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, préférant profiter de l'instant mais elle décida quand même qu'il était temps pour elles d'aller dormir. Elle entraîna Rachel dans sa chambre prétextant qu'il était de traditionnel pour les soirées pyjamas qu'elles dorment dans son lit.

" Tu dormais avec Santana et Brittany ? " Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

" Et bien oui... " Répondit-elle simplement.

La chanteuse la regarda étrangement.

" Rachel... Tu vas dessuite arrêter de penser à toute situation sexuelle dans lesquelles j'aurais pu me trouver avec elles ! " S'exclama-t-elle, légèrement rouge.

La brune se mit à rire.

" Désolée... "

" Ce sont mes meilleures amies... "

" Pourtant tu as couché avec Santana. " Dit-elle, d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

Quinn se figea devant la réponse de Rachel. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle et la latina l'avait fait le soir de presque mariage de Will et Emma, cependant c'était la première fois que la brune l'évoquait avec elle.

" On avait bu. "

" C'est ça ton excuse ? "

Quinn serra les dents, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

" Tu m'accuses de quoi là Rachel ? J'étais célibataire et elle aussi... "

" J'ai été surprise c'est tout... "

" J'avais envie d'essayer et je savais que j'étais entre de bonnes mains avec San... "

La blonde rougit légèrement devant le double sens de sa réponse. Elle baissa les yeux se rappelant sa nuit avec la latina, déjà à l'époque elle s'était sentit jalouse de voir Rachel et Finn ensemble... Et Santana étaient disponible ce soir là... Elle avait donc décidé, l'esprit légèrement embrumé par l'alcool, de s'amuser avec sa meilleure amie pour oublier ses sentiments envers la diva.

" Je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas et que... "

Elle sentit une boule dans la gorge.

" Hey... D'accord j'ai saisis je suis désolée. Je... " Répondit rapidement Rachel, en voyant les yeux humides de la blonde. " Je ne te juge pas Quinn. "

L'ancienne cheerleader hocha la tête, puis elles se regardèrent timidement quelques instants.

" La salle de bain est au bout du couloir si tu veux te changer. " Dit Quinn.

Rachel hocha la tête et pris ses affaires avec elle. Quinn soupira en voyant la porte se fermer puis elle se changea rapidement dans sa chambre, quand elle s'assit sur son lit elle espéra qu'elle n'avait tout gâché avec cette histoire avec Santana. Elle ne regrettait pas du tout cette nuit là, pour être honnête c'était même la meilleure expérience sexuelle qu'elle ait jamais eut à ce jour. Cependant elle avait peur que cela change sa relation avec Rachel. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard en souriant, comme si la conversation précédente n'avait jamais eut lieu.

" Je suis tellement fatiguée ! " S'exclama-t-elle. " C'est éprouvant tout ce stress avec le Glee Club, je ne sais pas comment Mr Schue faisait, et il était prof en plus ! "

Quinn se mit à rire.

" Il avait une femme qui l'attendait à la maison pour s'occuper de lui... " Répondit-elle en souriant.

" Et tu veux être ma petite femme alors ? " Dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Le cœur de Quinn s'emballa devant le flirt de son amie.

" Et bien, tu vas dormir dans mon lit donc... "

La blonde laissa la phrase en suspens et Rachel s'assit à l'extrémité du lit.

" J'espère que tu n'attends rien de moi parce que je suis fatiguée alors " Répondit-elle en se couchant.

Quinn éteignit la lumière le sourire aux lèvres. La chanteuse allait être sa perte, surtout si elle commençait à agir ainsi avec elle. La blonde se coucha à ses côtés le cœur battant toujours furieusement dans sa poitrine. La chambre resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

" Quinn ? " Demanda la brune d'une petite voix.

" Oui ? "

" Tu crois vraiment que je vais retourner là bas ? " Murmura-t-elle.

Le cœur de Quinn se serra en pensant à New York, délicatement elle pris la main de la chanteuse.

" Tu y es destinée Rachel. " Répéta-t-elle.

" J'ai tout gâché. J'avais tous ce que je voulais et j'ai tout gâché... "

La blonde pouvait dire que son amie était en train de pleurer, elle allait s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Rachel fut plus rapide qu'elle et vint se lover contre elle. Quinn la sera contre elle pour lui montrer son soutien.

" Je gâche toujours tout... "

" Mais non... "

" J'ai faillit me marier avec Finn au lycée... "

Quinn se tendit. Parler de leur ancien petit ami décédé n'était clairement pas quelque chose qu'elle avait prévu.

" Tu étais la seule à avoir été assez honnête pour m'en dissuader. "

" Rachel... Je... "

Que pouvait-elle répondre ça ?

" Tu regrettes de ne pas l'avoir épouser ? "

Merde, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle attendit donc la réponse de la brune le cœur battant.

" Non. " Répondit sans hésitation. " Je voulais me marier avec lui pour de mauvaises raisons. "

Quinn ne répondit pas, voulant laisser son amie dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

" Il ne voulait pas venir à New York avec moi... Notre mariage était juste une excuse pour s'assurer qu'on soit toujours ensembles malgré la distance... Et je me sens mal de dire ça maintenant qu'il est parti..."

La blonde laissa ses doigts caresser doucement le dos de Rachel pendant qu'elle parlait.

" Rachel... Tu n'as pas tord tu sais. "

" C'était un bon gars. " Commença-t-elle.

" Oui... Mais il n'aurait jamais quitté Lima. "

" Je sais... Je pense que je l'ai toujours su, mais je voulais me raccrocher à lui. "

" Je peux comprendre. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

Finn n'était peut être pas le gars le plus intelligent de la terre mais il était doux et avait cette façon de vous faire sentir spécial. Elle était tombée sous son charme en premier, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Rachel en avait fait de même.

" Il aurait été là... "

Quinn continua de caressa son dos de façon apaisante.

" Il aurait surement voulu qu'on se remette ensemble. "

" Tu l'aurais fait ? " Demanda la blonde.

" Non. "

Une fois encore la réponse était terriblement honnête.

" J'ai changé, on a tous changé... Mais lui... Je suis sure qu'il n'aurait pas changé. "

" Tu as probablement raison. "

Quand elle avait prévu cette soirée pour Rachel elle n'avait pas prévu que se soit si émotionnel entre elles, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait même espéré faire un pas vers la brune mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire cela. Cependant le fait de parler avec elle de leur ex était une bonne chose et de son aventure avec Santana aussi apparemment, cela permettait de mettre les choses à plat entre elles.

" Tu veux chanter pour moi ? " Murmura la brune.

Quinn sourit légèrement, c'était la deuxième fois Rachel le lui demandait. La blonde se mit à fredonner une chanson d'Aladdin qu'elles avaient regardé plus tôt et elle sentit la chanteuse sourire contre elle. Elle garda Rachel contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain Quinn sentit un corps chaud contre elle et des doigts jouer doucement sur son bras. Elle sourit puis croisa le regard bien réveillé de Rachel.

" Bonjour Quinn ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

" Salut. " Répondit-elle, la voix légèrement rauque du matin.

La brune lui sourit et ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager d'elle.

" Tu as bien dormis ? " Demanda la blonde.

" Ça va. "

Quinn fronça les sourcils devant la réponse un peu plate de son amie.

" Rachel ? "

" C'est rien... C'est juste que je fais des cauchemars ces derniers temps... "

" Il fallait me réveiller ! " S'exclama l'ancienne cheerleader, maintenant inquiète.

" Pour ça il aurait fallu que je me réveille aussi.. "

Quinn n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Rachel posait ses mains sur ses bras pour la rassurer.

" Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce se sont pas des cauchemars trop horrible... C'était pire quand... "

Sa voix se brisa.

" Quand quoi ? "

La blonde regretta sa question dès qu'elle sortie de ses lèvres.

" Quand Finn est mort et après ton accident de voiture... "

Quinn sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

" Allez ! Ne parlons plus de ça. Levons nous pour profiter de cette une nouvelle magnifique journée ! " S'exclama Rachel en se levant.

L'ancienne cheerleader soupira et regarda vers la fenêtre... Elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir qu'il pleuvait à torrent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Quinn maudit sa mère tandis qu'elle garait sa voiture devant le centre communautaire. Elle était en retard pour la performance des Warblers parce que sa mère ne trouvait plus ses chaussures et elle avait dû rester l'aider... Elle soupira car elle savait que Rachel n'aimait pas le retard et elle ne voulait pas décevoir la brune. Elle sortit précipitamment de sa voiture et sera les dents en voyant la voiture de Rachel garée à côté de celle de Kitty. Elle marcha rapidement vers la salle où le concert de l'école des garçons avait lieu quand elle tomba sur Santana et Brittany.

" Hey Quinn ! " S'exclama la danseuse en souriant.

L'ancienne capitaine des cheerleader leur sourit et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de concert. Heureusement pour elles, les Warblers n'avaient pas encore commencé. Quinn repéra rapidement Rachel vers les sièges du milieu, à ses côté était Kurt qui regardait la scène avec impatience et à sa gauche était Kitty... Bien entendu. Elle était habillée d'une simple robe bleue, du même style que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter au lycée quand elle n'était pas cheerleader. Bon Dieu, comment cette fille pouvait autant lui ressembler ? Se demanda-t-elle avec frustration. Elle savait qu'elle était un modèle pour la jeune femme, mais là s'en était exaspérant... Surtout quand elle faisait rire Rachel comme elle le faisait en ce moment.

Santana dû entendre son soupir car elle ricana avant de la pousser légèrement pour la faire avancer.

" Désolée du retard ! " S'annonça Quinn en s'asseyant à côté de Kurt.

Celui ci et Rachel les saluèrent tandis que Santana et Brittany se placèrent à côté d'elle. Quinn grimaça en voyant que déjà Rachel avait repris sa conversation avec Kitty.

" Tu es en danger Quinn... " Lui dit sa meilleure amie.

" Quoi ? "

Santana jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel et Kitty.

" Mon gaydar s'affole... " Dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire moqueur.

La blonde grogna avant de regarder à nouveau les deux jeunes femmes. Heureusement ce fut à ce moment que les Warblers décidèrent de commencer à chanter. Quinn les regarda chanter une chanson de Katy Perry en souriant légèrement, ils étaient bon ces Warblers, mais juste bon. Il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour gagner les nationales, cependant c'était plaisant de les écouter chanter un dimanche après midi dans un centre communautaire se dit-elle en se détendant.

Cependant leur performance ne fit pas oublier à Quinn le fait que Rachel et Kitty passèrent une grande partie de leur après midi ensemble. Le groupe de McKinley était près d'un buffet et la lycéenne n'avait toujours pas lâché la brune depuis la fin de la prestation des Warblers. Un verre à la main, Quinn regarda les deux jeunes femmes rire quand Kitty s'éloigna vers les toilettes. Voyant sa chance, l'ancienne cheerleader se précipita derrière elle sans hésiter. Kitty venait tout juste d'entrer dans les toilettes que Quinn fermait violemment la porte derrière elle.

" Bonjour Quinn, qu'es... "

" Qu'es ce que tu penses que tu fais ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Je... Quoi ? "

Quinn se positionna comme elle l'avait l'habitude de la faire quand elle était capitaine des cheerleaders au lycée et qu'elle voulait intimider quelqu'un : la tête haute, le dos droit et son atout principal ses yeux dégoulinant de mépris.

" Avec Rachel. " Dit-elle froidement.

Elle vit Kitty reculer d'un pas, elle cacha son sourire en voyant qu'elle pouvait toujours faire peur. Cependant Kitty croisa les bras à son tour pour la confronter.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. "

" Oh je t'en pris, j'ai bien vu comment tu agis avec elle... Je te rappelle que c'est la prof ! "

" Elle est plus un mentor qu'une prof, elle n'a aucun diplôme... "

" Ça reste toujours ta supérieure hiérarchique... "

Kitty haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

" Elle ne le serai pas toujours... "

Quinn sera les dents et s'avança vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

" Laisse Rachel tranquille. " Murmura-t-elle.

Elles se défièrent du regard un moment.

" Je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

Quinn serra les dents et le sourire de Kitty s'agrandit.

" Si tu veux bien me pardonner je voudrais aller aux toilettes. "

Sans attendre de réponse de la parole de son aînée, la lycéenne se retourna pour rentrer dans un toilette. Quinn regarda méchamment la porte derrière laquelle l'autre blonde venait de disparaître, sa confrontation avec Kitty ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée comment elle l'avait prévue... De mauvaise humeur elle décida donc de retrouver Rachel, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était seule.

Elle retourna dans la salle et vit que la chanteuse qu'elle cherchait parlait tranquillement avec Santana et Brittany. Quand Rachel la vit elle lui sourit et la mauvaise humeur de la blonde s'évapora immédiatement. Elle s'approcha de ses amies en souriant à son tour.

Les quatre amies parlèrent principalement du mariage à venir des deux anciennes cheerleaders, jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne vienne les interrompre. Quinn regarda du coin de l'œil la chanteuse parler avec le coach des Warblers quand Will vint à leur rencontre à son tour. Quinn lui sourit et essaya de suivre la conversation même si elle gardait en ligne de mire Kitty, juste au cas où... Heureusement la lycéenne était avec ses camarades du Glee Club, laissant Rachel discuter avec Blaine et Kurt.

De longues minutes plus tard Quinn était sur le parking avec ses amis pour rentrer chez eux, quand soudain elle vit Kitty et Rachel entre leurs voitures, dans les bras d'une de l'autre...

Quinn serra les poings, la lycéenne n'avait pas comprit le message qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire passer... Il allait falloir qu'elle s'en charge elle même. Malheureusement les deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer, elle allait devoir attendre pour agir. Elle rentra dans sa voiture en se promettant qu'elle allait bientôt faire un pas vers la chanteuse.

Le lendemain, puisque c'était lundi, elle trouva Rachel dans l'auditorium. Elle était derrière le piano sur la scène avec des partitions dans les mains et un air concentré. Elle sourit et s'approcha d'elle, le son de ses talons sur la scène annonça son arrivée et Rachel leva les yeux vers elle.

" Quinn. " Dit-elle en souriant en se levant.

" Salut. " Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elles se retrouvèrent près du piano et malgré elle, Quinn se remémora d'une scène similaire quelques années plus tôt quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait laisser Finn à Lima et qu'elle était vouée à Broadway.

La blonde laissa ses doigts glisser sur le piano jusqu'à ceux de Rachel tout en s'approchant d'elle. Elle vit la brune prendre une inspiration et laisser leurs doigts s'enlacer doucement. Quinn sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement, se préparant à sortir le grand jeux pour la brune. Puisque Kitty devenait de plus en plus menaçante, elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

" Pourquoi es-tu ici ? " Demanda doucement la diva.

" J'avais envie de te voir. " Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton doux.

Rachel hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement.

" Kitty n'est pas ici ? " Demanda Quinn.

" Non... Pourquoi ? "

" Parce qu'elle est toujours dans les parages ces derniers temps quand j'ai envie d'être avec toi... " Répondit-elle en s'approchant encore un peu.

" Ça te dérange ? Qu'elle soit toujours dans les parages je veux dire... "

" Oui. " Murmura-t-elle.

" Pourquoi ? Tu... es jalouse ? " Demanda-t-elle, en respirant plus rapidement.

" Oui. " Répondit-elle doucement.

" Pourquoi ? "

Quinn s'approcha encore plus, leurs poitrines se touchant presque.

" Parce qu'elle représente tous mes regrets. "

" Tes regrets ? "

" Elle est à la même place que moi quand je suis tombée sous ton charme avec ta voix merveille et tes pulls animaux... Mais j'étais tellement dans le déni et je pensais que t'humilier et te voler Finn allait me faire me sentir mieux, alors que ça n'a rien faire de plus que de t'éloigner de moi... Alors qu'elle en a pris conscience au bon moment et qu'elle peut t'avoir si elle le souhaite... "

A la fin de son monologue, Rachel avait le dos appuyé contre le piano avec Quinn face à elle.

" C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez sur certains points et que j'ai clairement un faible pour les cheerleaders, mais elle n'est pas celle que je veux. "

" Ah oui... C'est qui ? "

La brune regarda intensément Quinn avant de délier leurs mains, elle prit délicatement le visage de la blonde entre ses mains pois tira l'ancienne cheerleader dans un baiser. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent Quinn ne pu retenir un soupir de contentement en laissant ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte, saisissant l'occasion Rachel laissa sa langue entrer dans la bouche de la blonde. Quinn ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre Rachel, la planquant contre le piano, laissant leurs langues prendre le contrôle de la situation.

" J'arrive pas à y croire. " Murmura la chanteuse contre ses lèvres.

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

" Que toi, la personne la plus forte que j'ai fait connu ait envie de moi. "

" La plus forte ? "

" Oui... Tu as été enceinte à 16 ans alors que tu étais présidente du Club d'Abstinence et que tes parents étaient des chrétiens pratiquant, tu es pourtant restée dans ce lycée qui brillait pour son intolérance, la tête haute. Puis tu es revenue dans les cheerleaders, tu as été punk et paralysée. Et regarde où tu en es maintenant, tu es à Yale avec un avenir brillant qui te tend les bras. Donc oui Quinn en plus d'être la fille, je veux dire la femme, la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée tu es aussi la plus forte. "

Quinn se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser parce que c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser à cet instant. Elle s'approcha encore plus de Rachel afin de pouvoir être le plus proche d'elle qu'il était humainement possible. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle ne faisait pas mal à Rachel en la tenant fermement contre le piano, mais la brune ne semblait pas s'en plaindre...

" Et tu as tord pour Kitty... " Dit Rachel quand elles se séparèrent.

" Comment ça ? "

" Si on part du principe que Kitty est censée être toi, Marley est censée être moi. "

" D'accord... " Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

" Kitty et Marley sont ensembles depuis quelques mois. " Annonça Rachel en souriant.

" Vraiment ? Mais je pensais... Vous aviez l'air si proches... " Répondit la blonde réellement surprise.

" Tu étais vraiment jalouse hein ? " Dit-elle en la taquinant.

Quinn sourit, hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle avait la possibilité d'embrasser la brune elle se dit qu'elle n'allait jamais arrêter de le faire, car Santana et Brittany avaient raison... Rachel savait embrasser, non pas qu'elle en ait jamais douté. Elle gémit involontairement en sentant la brune sucer légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'écarter.

" Et comme Marley a dû quitter McKinley ce n'était pas toujours évidement pour Kitty donc elle venait me voir pour en parler car j'ai une très bonne capacité d'écoute tu sais ? "

Quinn se mit à rire avant de se pencher pour un autre baiser en se disant que Rachel parlait trop.

" D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle savait que tu me plaisais... "

" Ah oui ? " Dit-elle, légèrement intéressée.

" Oui, la première fois que je suis allée la voir pour qu'elle vienne au Glee Club elle m'a dit que j'allais après la mauvaise cheerleader blonde et que le monde attendait que ça qu'on se mette ensemble. "

La blonde se mit à rire.

" Je pense qu'en avait plus envie que le monde... " Répondit-elle en souriant.

" Moi aussi. "

Cette fois ci ce fut Rachel qui la tira dans un baiser et Quinn fredonna de joie contre ces lèvres. Embrasser la brune sur la scène de l'auditorium, contre le piano qui plus est, était clairement quelque chose qu'elle avait rêvé de faire depuis des années. Et bon Dieu, c'était tellement mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Peut être qu'elle allait remercier Kitty en fait...


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivit pour cette fic :D Voici donc le dernier chapitre du point de vu de notre chère Kitty...

**Chapitre 7**

Kitty chantait une balade avec Rachel tout en pensant à Marley, à la fin de la chanson elle regarda la brune en lui souriant. Chanter une chanson avec l'ancienne star du Glee Club était réconfortant et elle en avait besoin car ces derniers temps elle avait le moral en basse parce que Marley était loin. Cependant avoir rejoignit le Glee Club à nouveau lui avait permis d'avoir un autre but que le cheerleading, cela lui faisait du bien. Rachel devait être prise dans le moment parce qu'elle la prit dans ses bras, elle lui rendit l'étreinte avec joie.

Soudain une voix les interrompit. Rachel se détacha rapidement mais garda sa main dans la sienne. Kitty vit Quinn Fabray, LA Quinn Fabray s'approcher d'elles, l'ancienne cheerlearder la fusilla du regard. Kitty se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main de la brune et donc elle la lui lâcha. Elle vit Rachel s'élancer vers la blonde et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle cacha un sourire en les voyant, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux anciennes lycéennes, il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elles ne les avaient pas souvent vu toutes les deux ensemble, mais le peu donc elle avait été témoin était largement suffisant et puis Brittany était quelqu'un d'assez bavard quand il s'agissait des deux jeunes femmes.

Kitty avait toujours en mémoire la semaine où Quinn avait été son mentor, elle lui avait parlé de Rachel et la lueur dans ses yeux était révélateur de ses sentiments, cependant le regard qu'elle était en train de lui lancer était totalement différent. Un frisson la parcouru involontairement et elle recula d'un pas. Elle crut voir un sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Rachel se détacha et salua Quinn avec entrain puis lui expliqua qu'elle était de retour dans le Glee Club et Kitty pouvait voir que Quinn n'était pas enchantée par cette nouvelle. Elle comprit alors pourquoi, ce n'était pas difficile de faire le lien... Quinn se sentait menacée par elle. Elle se sentit flattée par cela, parque Quinn était son idole et savoir qu'elle se sentait en danger par elle pour l'affection de Rachel, c'était flatteur.

Quand elle quitta l'auditorium elle avait déjà un plan dans la tête, elle allait faire en sorte que Quinn et Rachel soit ensemble. Elle connaissait un peu la blonde, elle se doutait que la jalousie allait lui faire faire le pas qui lui manquait pour se confier à la brune. Elle sourit devant son idée, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, Rachel lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'elle lui faisait parfois penser à Quinn et elle était à peu près sure que la brune avait laisser son imagination la tromper quelque fois... Elle avait déjà sentit les yeux rêveurs de Rachel sur elle cependant elle se doutait que c'était Quinn qu'elle revoyait dans cette tenue.

Maintenant il fallait qu'elle fasse en sorte d'aider. Elle alla chercher dans les dossiers des New Directions les solos qu'avait effectué Quinn pour en préparer un pour le lendemain.

Bingo ! Never Can Say Goodbye allait faire l'affaire...

Quand elle arriva dans la salle de chant et qu'elle vit Quinn la regarder avec animosité, elle savait que son plan était parfait. Il lui suffit d'en rajouter tout le long de sa performance pour voir qu'elle avait fait le bon choix de chanson. Et Rachel qui lui tendit une perche à la fin en demandant à Quinn comment elle avait trouvé sa performance... C'était tout simplement génial, du pur génie. Bien sur une part d'elle était inquiète de se jouer de son idole, mais si c'était pour qu'à la fin elle soit aussi heureuse qu'elle l'avait été quand elle avait décidé de prendre le risque avec Marley ça valait le coup.

Kitty soupira en regardant son téléphone pour la centième fois depuis le matin lisant le texto de Marley qui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir ce week-end... Elle soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers l'auditorium pour être un peu au calme, cependant elle y trouva Rachel avec des partitions à la main.

" Hey Kitty ! "

" Salut. "

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

" Ça ne va pas ? "

La blonde s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc en face du piano.

" C'est Marley, elle devait venir chez moi ce week-end mais sa mère a besoin d'elle. " Répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

" Oh Kitty... "

Rachel passa son bras autour de son épaule, elle savait que c'était un geste de réconfort mais Kitty laissa quelques larmes couler en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

" Elle viendra plus tard... " Dit la brune au bout de quelques minutes.

" Je sais je sais. Pendant les vacances je dois aller chez elle aussi. "

" Tu vois... C'est déjà ça ! Et puis vous vous appelez tous les jours non ? "

" Oui... C'est juste que c'est dur parfois. "

La brune posa sa tête sur elle.

" Je peux comprendre. "

Kitty sourit tristement quand un mouvement attira son attention dans les coulisses, Rachel se détacha d'elle et la blonde se demanda si Quinn était ici et se cachait dans les coulisses. Elle décida donc de tenter sa chance quand elle entendit la brune jouer du piano.

" Tu sais jouer du piano aussi ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? " Demanda-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air impressionnée, car elle savait que Rachel avait prit des cours de piano avec Sam après de Blaine.

Elle sentit la brune la pousser gentiment avec son épaule et son sourire s'agrandit. Si Quinn était effectivement dans les coulisses elle n'allait surement pas aimer.

" Je ne joue pas très bien. "

" Et tu es perfectionniste. "

Rachel hocha la tête et commença à jouer. Kitty la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard quand elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas être capable d'atteindre la note nécessaire elle s'arrêta plutôt de que chanter faux devant Rachel, et peut être Quinn.

" Je n'arriva pas à... "

Elle rougit légèrement mais la diva lui sourit.

" Tu as une très belle voix Kitty, il te faut juste la travailler. Je vais t'aider. "

Rachel lui prit la main pour qu'elles se lèvent, la blonde se laissa faire et suivit consciencieusement les conseils que lui donnait Rachel. Elle pria de son cœur pour que Quinn soit vraiment dans les coulisses en train de les regarder parce qu'elle était sure qu'elle n'apprécierait pas le faire qu'elle soit si tactile avec la brune. Un texto de sa mère les interrompit. Kitty salua la jeune femme et se dirigea à l'opposé de là où elle pensait que Quinn était. Elle se cacha à son tour quelques instants et sourit quand elle entendit Quinn saluer Rachel.

Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée, l'ancienne cheerleader avait été là tout le long. Elle espéra qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la partie avec Marley car sinon son plan tombait quelque peu à l'eau.

Kitty les regarda puis quand Quinn commença à chanter pour Rachel elle décida de les laisser partager ce moment toutes les deux, de toute façon il fallait qu'elle aille chercher son livre d'histoire dans son casier avant de rentrer chez elle pour se changer.

Quand elle arriva sur la parking elle vit Rachel et Quinn dans une étreinte. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant que la brune pleurait, cependant le regard de la blonde la dissuada de faire le moindre geste vers elles, de toute façon elle en avait déjà assez fait pour la journée. Elle devait rentrer chez elle et puis elle devait aller chez Hannah pour un devoir d'histoire, mais surtout la convaincre de rejoindre le Glee Club. Elle avait envie de participer à nouveau aux concours de chorale et sans les 12 membres obligatoires c'était impossible.

Elle sauta de joie quand Hannah lui annonça qu'elle voulait bien rejoindre les New Directions. Le lendemain durant son entrainement de cheerleading quand elle vit Rachel sur les gradins les regarder elle se dit qu'elle pourrait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle dessuite. Quand elle vit Quinn la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard elle sourit en se disant que oui elle allait certainement lui annoncer la nouvelle après l'entrainement.

A la fin de l'entrainement elle fit un signe à la brune pour qu'elle vienne à sa rencontre, elle cacha un ricanement en voyant l'ancienne cheerleader suivre Rachel sans trop d'envie. La réaction des deux jeunes femmes valaient le coup, elle en rajouta légèrement en flirtant avec Rachel, laissant sa main se poser sur son bras et elle vit Quinn réagir immédiatement pour la faire partir.

Hannah amena Jason au Glee Club, ce qui fit une bonne surprise pour elle. Elle les regarda chanter tout les deux en souriant, maintenant il n'y avait plus que cinq membres à trouver.

Elle croisa Rachel dans le couloir le lendemain matin, elle la convoqua dans son bureau le lendemain pour lui donner une partition qu'elle pensait bien pour elle, cependant elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter avant la fin de sa journée, elle pensait donc récupérer sa partition au Glee Club, mais quand elle eut une heure de libre parce que Mrs Potter était absente elle se dirigea vers le la salle de chant. Elle sourit en voyant Rachel sur son téléphone.

" Salut ! "

" Oh Kitty, salut... Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt... "

" Je passais par là et j'ai vu ton air ennuyé donc je me suis arrêtée. "

La diva se mit à rire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Rachel commença à lui parler de la chanson qu'elle voulait qu'elle prépare pour la semaine suivante, elle écouta la brune lui parler avec entrain de l'histoire de la chanson quand Quinn arriva. La blonde ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, elle sourit légèrement sachant que son plan était en train de fonctionner... Elle prit la partition et s'éloigna faisant virevolter sa jupe.

Le Glee Club se passa sans encombre, seul quelques regards noirs de la part de l'ancienne cheerleader mais sinon rien à signaler pour l'avancé de son plan. Cependant elle entendit l'air surpris de Quinn pour la représentation des Warblers de dimanche elle décida qu'elle allait jouer un cran au dessus ce jour là.

Elle flirta donc avec Rachel sous le regard noir de Quinn durant toute l'après-midi. Elle sut qu'elle avait bien faire elle sentit Quinn la suivre dans les toilettes, ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas c'était de faire face à Quinn Fabray quand elle était dans sa version la plus effrayante. Elle vacilla les premiers instants puis elle rappela pourquoi elle flirtait avec Rachel sous l'œil de la blonde. C'était juste pour la rendre heureuse d'une part, mais aussi pour l'impressionner. Elle garda donc son sang froid tout le long de la confrontation, se mettant à la place de Quinn cependant quand elle s'enferma dans les toilettes elle vit qu'elle tremblait légèrement et que son cœur battait la chamade. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer.

Quand elle sortie des toilettes elle fut rassurer de voir l'ancienne cheerleader avec Rachel, elle put rejoindre ses camarades du Glee Club le cœur un peu plus léger.

" Comment ça va avec Marley ? "

Kitty leva les yeux vers Rachel qui se tenait près de sa voiture.

" Ca va. " Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

" Ouais ? "

" Ouais... C'est un triste parce que normalement elle devrait être là aujourd'hui..." Dit-elle.

La brune lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle, Kitty se laissa tomber dans l'étreinte sans hésitation. Elle savait que la diva était fan des câlins et en cet instant elle avait besoin de réconfort, donc c'était une situation gagnant-gagnant. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Quinn qui les regardait. Ouais, une situation gagnant-gagnant en effet. Elle pouvait dire que la blonde n'allait pas tarder à craquer...

Le lundi Kitty vit Quinn se diriger vers l'auditorium. Elle savait qu'elle avait cours dans une dizaine de minutes mais la curiosité fut plus forte qu'elle. Elle la suivit discrètement puis se cacha dans les coulisses près de la scène. Elle vit Quinn s'approcher de Rachel, l'air aguicheur. Kitty sourit et eut envie de lever les pouces pour montrer son support. De là où elle était elle n'entendait pas ce qu'elles se disaient, mais elle pouvait voir la brune rougir. Elle vit Quinn s'approcher encore un peu plus et elle faillit crier de joie en voyant Rachel embrasser son idole.

Son plan avait réussit ! Se dit-elle avec fierté, non pas que c'était une surprise... Mais tout de même !

Elle regarda les deux anciennes élèves s'embrasser une dernière fois avant de les laisser seules. Quand elle se retourna elle se figea de peur. Face à elle se trouvait Santana. La latina la regardait mais son air était indéchiffrable. D'un signe de la tête la brune lui fit signe de sortir. Kitty hocha la tête en la suivant le cœur battant. Quinn Fabray était son idole, la fille dont elle voulait ressembler parce qu'elle avait traversé tant de choses et pourtant Sue Sylvester elle même continuait de la porter en éloge... Cependant Santana Lopez c'était autre chose... La fille avait laissé un sentiment de crainte auprès de toutes les cheerleaders, elle y compris.

Quand elles furent hors de l'auditorium la latina se tourna vers elle en souriant.

" Félicitations mini-Quinn... "

Kitty fronça les sourcils.

" Je... euh... "

" J'ai très bien compris ce que tu as fait pour Quinn et Rachel... C'était du génie et ça a marché, donc félicitations. "

La cheerleader sourit à Santana. Avoir l'approbation du bras droit de Quinn n'avait jamais été dans ses plans mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'elle allait refuser.

Durant la séance du Glee Club ce jour là elle sentit le regard de Quinn sur elle à nouveau, cependant quand elle se tourna vers elle elle y que son idole lui souriait avec gratitude. Elle devait donc avoir eut vent de son idée... Kitty lui sourit modestement, se sentant soudainement gênée. Elle reporta donc attention sur Kurt qui était en train de parler mais elle savait qu'elle avait les joues rouges. Cependant elle était heureuse, peut être que cette année sans Marley ne s'annonçait pas si mal en fait... Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver cinq nouveaux membres pour le Glee Club et cette année pourrait même être plus inoubliable...

_**Fin.**_


End file.
